Day of Black Sun
by Aangsfan
Summary: Katara feels there's sonething bad coming, and sings about it, when that happens on the Day of Black Sun, she is depressed, when Aang finds out, he helps and sings it out. I don't own Nightmare B4 Christmas songs...KATAANG! Oneshot


Something inspired by Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Nightmare Before Christmas

Tommorow was the day, the day Aang faces his destiny, and his ultimate challange. This is what Katara was afraid of, _What if he doesn't make it? _She thought, _What if I don't make it?_

Katara grew saddened by the thought of losing her best friend, and more recently, her biggest crush. She didn't know when, and why she had developed these feelings, but each day it grew more and more. His smile, his laugh, his happy-go-lucky attitude are some of the things she loves the most, and what was disappearing as this day was coming closer and closer.

She was afraid.

What if he was never like this again, what would happen? She had asked herself over and over. She came to a clearing, a beautiful waterfall behind a lake showed. She sang: 

I sense there's something in the wind,  
that feels like tragedy's at hand.  
Although I'd like to stand by him,  
can't shake this feeling that I have.  
The worst is just around the bend  
and does he notice my feelings for him  
and will he see how much he means to me,  
I think it's not to be. 

What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crow

in their enthusiastic cloud.  
Try as I may it doesn't last,  
and will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
for I am not the one

Little did she know, as she sang, Aang was listening, having found her to tell her to come back to camp. He sighed, and left, leaving her to come back to camp on her own.

Katara had left soon after he, when she came back to camp, all were sleeping. She layed down, and soon fell asleep herself. The next day was the day of Black Sun.

A day they were all afraid of.

Aang woke first, he looked around and saw the several tents, for other benders and warriors from the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. Aang sighed as the horn blew, signaling to everyone that it was time to wake, and get ready. Black Sun was about 6 hours away, and it was currently 8 o'clock. Some groaning was heard and some sighs.

Katara soon came out of her tent, and saw Aang, he was standing in front of Appa, staring at the sun. "What's wrong?" She asked, Aang jumped, being pulled out of his thoughts for the day ahead, and what he had heard last night. "Nothing," He said quietly, "Nothing." Katara sighed, "You can't fool me, it's about today isn't it?" She asked. Aang nodded slowly.

"Aang everythings going to be ok, we're going to make it!" Katara said optimisticly.

"Katara you know nothing ever ends so fine and dandy!" Aang said looking at her. Katara sighed this time, "Aang what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine!" Aang said looking away.

"No, you're not! You're always so happy, and joyful! Now your just sad, and angry! What happened?" Katara cried, as many soldiers stopped in their tracks.

"Katara, let's not make a scene."

"I don't care Aang! What happened to you!?!? Tell me!" Katara screamed.

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you! I wish I wasn't the Avatar, I wish this wasn't my responsibility! Do you know what's it's like to feel the weight on your shoulder's Katara? No! You don't! Now the pressure's building up and the day is here, everyone's trust is in my hands, what if I can't do this? Everyone will think I'm a failure!" Aang screamed. All the soldier's looked shocked as Aang walked away.

Katara looked shocked too, she ran after him, she finally caught up with him. "Aang I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She said. "No, you didn't, no one did, and no one ever does." Aang said quietly.

Aang walked off, and she didn't see him again until they were close to the Fire Nation on their boats. They saw the mainland, and the day was getting darker, the solar eclipse was starting.

They entered the Fire Nation, Fire Nation soldiers at the ready for the Avatar's army. the boats stopped, all seemed eerily peacefull as soldiers of the Avatar's got ready, Hakoda stood infront, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were all in the back, waiting for the right time, to head for the secret river that headed under the Fire Nation palace. Soon, Hakoda and the Fire Nation Admiral gave a cry, "Charge!" and with that, the war had begun. You could here the screaming of soldier's, the cries of a warrior, the grunt of a bender as Aang and the gaang headed towards the river which they all to soon found, they had just started to follow the river, when the total eclipse began.

It was all dark, a firebender's power, gone, the Fire Lord was at his weakest. They soon came to the palace, and eerie presence to it as the fight was heard from miles away. Aang sighed, "Alright, I'm here, you guys go back, and help the army."

"What!" Katara cried, "But we're here to help you!"

"I can't risk you getting hurt!" Aang said. "But that's what you'll be doing if we went back!" Katara screamed, "Please Aang, you need us to help you, don't go off on your own!" Katara said.

"Katara please don't argue, just go back, please." Aang said looking at her pleadingly. Katara sighed as Sokka put a hand on her shoulder. "Aang'll be fine," he said, "You worry too much."

They walked off into the distance as Aang turned towards the palace, he entered and saw a barrage of soldier's, protecting the Fire Lord most likely. the soldiers charged, hitting Aang with whatever they got, what they had wasn't good enough, as Aang blasted through, dodging then hitting, he was soon to the Fire Lord's room, a little worn out, but was ready nontheless, he looked at the broken bodies strewn about, some had more serious injuries than others, all alive but unconscious. Aang entered, and saw the dark figure of the Fire Lord.

"Well well Avatar, I was wondering when you would show up." He said coldly.

"Face it, Ozai, your defenseless, this fight is mine." Aang said, a little more confidently than he really was.

"Are you so sure?" Ozai asked, pulling out various deadly weapons, all with sharp, piercing edges. "I've always been a good swordsman."

Ozai charged, Aang threw a boulder, one weapon was pulled out, and the earth was cut through. "Like butter." Ozai commented, Aang was shocked, Ozai was ready.

Aang threw various elements at one time, trying to stay calm, to tire out the Fire Lord. After about twenty throws or so, the Fire Lord wasn't even out of breath, Aang was breathing heavily. "Tired Avatar?" He asked.

"Not a chance." Aang said, going underground, Ozai panicked, and moved about, trying to confuse Aang, and succeeding. Aang couldn't pinpoint where he was, but soon got a good idea. Aang came up from beneath Ozai and sent him flying, while he was in the air, Aang threw boulders and sent a couple waterwhips, about 40 hit it's target. When Ozai landed, he was bleeding in many spots. "Nice trick Avatar, but that won't be enough."

Aang sighed.

-To Katara and thems...-

We were winning here, many soldier's were on the ground, the eclipse was at it's peak, and would be that way for about 2 hours. Katara was hoping that it'd be enough.

-1 hour and 25 minutes later-

Aang stood in front of the Fire Lord, both out of breath and weak, but they had to move on. They kept fighting, and throughout it all, they both thought the same thing, _I'm not going to make it._

However, 30 minutes later, Ozai had his chance, Aang was pretty close, Ozai was closer and closer. Aang didn't realize the close proximity, until it was to late, Ozai threw a sword, right through his stomach, Aang choked, blood started to flow from his mouth. "You're rein, is over." Ozai's eyes were cold, but Aang had just enough energy, "No, your's is." Aang threw an earth dagger, which hit Ozai in the heart, then the solar eclipse ended, Ozai smiled, "Well played, looks like, we were both ended" Ozai threw a fireball at Aang, as he fell, Aang falling to the ground, burnt and stabbed.

Katara ran through the doors. "Aang, NO!" She screamed, seeing his charred body. "I knew we should have stayed with him, now he's dead!" She screamed. Toph and Sokka ran in after Katara had picked up Aang's body lightly. "He's not dead yet." Toph said, "His hearts still beating, but its faint, we need to hurry!"

Katara pulled water from the river and healed him as much as she could, the gaping hole in his stomach smaller, but not healed. "I could probably could save him," Katara cried, "If I was here."

"Katara, what you need is a sowing kit to close up that gaping hole!" Sokka screamed. Healers soon came in with a healing kit, Sokka grabbed it and took out some string and a needle. "Here." He said quietly, the healer's huffed. Katara grabbed the materials, and got to work. When she was finished she sighed. "We need to let him rest." She said, the healer's then took him to a bed, and there he layed...

for the next three weeks...

Katara sighed, up upon a cliff overlooking the water. "Oh Aang, I hope your ok." She said quietly, she ahd been so lonely, and missed his voice, his smile, his eye's. Everything.

-Healer's hut-

Aang woke up, he stomach hurt, and his head, but he felt better than before nontheless. Sokka looked up, "Aang! Your awake!" He screamed as he woke Toph up, then they both jumped up and hugged him, Aang winced. They backed off, "Katara has been a mess these past three weeks you were unconscious!" Toph screamed.

"She loves you so much, you don't know what it did to her when she saw you!" Sokka said.

"She, she loves me?" Aang asked, "DUH!" They both replied. "You better go see her, before she _dies _of loneliness." Toph said dramatically. Aang nodded, then remembered the song he heard, oh so many weeks ago.

He soon found her atop of a cliff, he smiled and looked upon an angel in the moonlight.

Aang sang then:

My dearest friend, if you don't mind.  
I'd like to join you by your side,  
where we can gaze into the stars

Katara turned and saw Aang, she remembered the song too, she stood up and joined

And sit together,  
now and forever.  
For it is plain as anyone can see,  
we're simply meant to be

Their hands came together, "Aang, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Aang smiled, they kissed. They came apart as a meteor streaked across the night sky. "Meteor shower." Aang said. "Beautiful..." Katara said breathlessly, the sat down hand-in-hand, and watched the meteors light up the sky, and the enjoyed it together.

I know, end a little rushed, but I wanted to finish, but I got tired of typing, to here...R&R!


End file.
